


A Careful Balance

by Masterpwn



Series: Another Drabble Collection [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpwn/pseuds/Masterpwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We have a careful balance, us two. As long as it's just us, it will never change. I'm not sure about you, Doctor, but I hope... I hope it stays that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Careful Balance

**Author's Note:**

> The Master speaking.

This careful balance 'tween right and wrong. Should we go so far as to say good and evil?

A constantly dancing sight and song. Should we go so far as to say battle?

A terrible storm, a ship lost at sea, I'll never stop you, you'll never stop me.

All we share and all we see, if one of us stopped, what would the other be?

The thing is we won't, we won't ever stop dancing around each other.

You can never beat me, I can never beat you.

But the truth is, I don't think you want me to.


End file.
